


A Bloody Viewfinder Meeting

by J_Unleashed



Series: The Viewfinder Meetings [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Humor, M/M, Speculation, Viewfinder Recap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Unleashed/pseuds/J_Unleashed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters from Viewfinder get together to discuss the latest chapter and what they think will happen next.</p><p>WHO was the shooter?! Will that person attending future Viewfinder Meetings? </p><p>And if he does... will he bring coffee and pastries for everybody?</p><p>*Contains spoilers from Ch. 49 "Pray in the Abyss", released October 2014. Also contains some spoilers from "Finder no Raikuin", published September 2012*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bloody Viewfinder Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> _Present at this meeting: Asami, Akihito, Kuroda, Sudou, Fei Long, Sakazaki, Kirishima, Suoh, Yoh, Tao, and Mikhail._

**. .**

**. . . . .**

The men (and one man-child) of Viewfinder are either sitting at the table playing on their phones, or pacing restlessly around the meeting room. Sudou is still lying on his back on the floor, looking extremely bored.

Kirishima comes rushing in. "Sorry this is so late! The copy machine was broken. It kept spitting out copies of what looked like someone's well-rounded bare ass sitting on the glass. I can't IMAGINE where that came from."

Akihito and Asami glance at each other. Akihito turns red and looks away quickly while Asami grins evilly.

"Anyway, here are the copies of the last chapter," Kirishima says, while handing out papers. "I'll give you a not-so-surprising spoiler: neither I nor Suoh are in it."

Suoh huffs in frustration and throws down his copy without bothering to read it. "Again?! There's been nothing for me in this whole arc, and yet THAT asshole..." Suoh points to Sakazaki, "manages to get himself a little piece of..." Suoh pauses and glances at Asami fearfully, "... plot."

Akihito also glances worriedly at Asami, but Asami is busy reading the manuscript. Everyone else, with the exception of Suoh, picks up their script and begins to read.

"You're wasting your time," Suoh nudges Tao, "you're not in it either."

Tao keeps his eyes on the paper. "Shut up. You don't know that. Besides I already got to star in my own extra, which is more than I can say about you!"

"You're such a little liar," Suoh scowls at him.

"Oh yeah? Ask Master Fei Long. He didn't even put up a fight when I pushed him down..." Tao smirks, " 'cause I was looking pretty hot...!"

Fei Long looks at Tao, flustered. "That NEVER happened. Besides you were 18... I mean it was A DREAM! I mean... it NEVER HAPPENED!"

Sakazaki smiles. "Ahh... the limited edition manga extra from Fei Long's novel, where Fei Long is tempted to nibble on that forbidden fruit sitting over there," Sakazaki says, pointing at Tao. "VERY rare. I happen to have a copy of it, if anyone is interested... for the right price, of course."

Fei Long puts his head down on the table. "My reputation is going to be ruined by this!"

"Heh... lusting after your teenage fosterling? I'd say it's beyond 'ruined'," Sakazaki smirks. "Besides, are you aware that YOU hold the record for having some form of sex with the most Viewfinder characters?"

"Fei Long does?! Oh, do tell!" Mikhail exclaims, looking interested.

"Well, first was Asami... handjob, was it? Then Yan slipped him the finger right after that..."

"He did NOT!" Fei Long exclaims indignantly.

"Didn't Yan..." Sakazaki gives a sarcastic cough, "examine your body to see if you had been violated by Asami?"

Fei Long stares at Sakazaki, wide-eyed and in shock. "How would you know about that?"

"I have low friends in high places," Sakazaki grins. "Then you played the seme with Takaba SEVERAL times in Hong Kong, before turning around and playing the uke with Yoh..."

"REALLY? Whoa! Way to go Yoh!" Akihito grins.

Yoh looks depressed. "I'm pretty sure it was just a pity fuck."

Fei Long smiles sadistically at Yoh and shrugs.

"So... counting his dream with Tao, that's... FIVE!" Sakazaki gloats.

"And you refuse to go to bed with ME?!" Mikhail gasps.

"FIVE?! It can't be five!" Fei Long counts silently on his fingers, shakes his head, and then counts again.

"And they call ME a slut..." Akihito smirks.

Fei Long glares at Akihito. "Well, Akihito... let's count yours then! Let's see... there's Asami... then you, doing it to YOURSELF... oh, and all those times with me... and just recently, Sak-"

"OH LOOKIT OVER THERE! Is that a rat?!" Akihito interrupts suddenly.

"I got shot?!" Kuroda suddenly blurts out, looking horrified at his script. "Somebody shot me!" He turns to Akihito and scowls. "This is all your fault, you nitwit!"

"HA!" Sudou laughs from the floor, still reading his script. "Welcome to the club... LOSER. Speaking of which, shouldn't YOU be lying on the floor about now?"

Kuroda ignores Sudou and turns to the last page. "Who would shoot me? I'm such a nice guy!"

"No, you're really not," Akihito mumbles quietly.

"I would definitely shoot you," Sudou replies gleefully.

"Shut up, you crotch stain!" Kuroda snaps testily at Sudou.

Asami raises his eyebrows appreciatively. "Crotch stain... that's a rather apt description of him. Not bad, Kuroda."

"Thank you, Ryuichi. By the way, why didn't you just save us all the trouble and just kill the shooter when you had the chance?"

Asami furrows his brow, as if trying to figure that one out himself. "That would be boring, wouldn't it? This way we can entertain ourselves by watching the inevitable catfights break out between the fans as they argue over who they think the shooter is."

Akihito walks over to Sudou and looks down at him. "All right you... SPILL IT. Who's the shooter?"

Sudou closes his eyes and smirks. "Aoki. She's really just a sweet transvestite."

"Yes, continue to be useless. Why would you change now?" Akihito walks away in disgust.

"It's Yan," Fei Long sighs.

Yoh shakes his head. "Yan's dead. I know this because I..."

"Yan's dead?!" Fei Long narrows his eyes at Yoh. "I don't recall ordering his death."

"Who said Yan was dead?" Yoh says, suddenly looking innocent. "Not me. I said, 'Yan's A DAD'. I was talking about..."

"SHH!" Fei Long hushes him, while covering a confused Tao's ears.

"It's Yuri," Mikhail announces confidently. "Trust me, I would know."

"Yuri's dead," Asami smirks. "I killed him."

"And how did you kill him?" Mikhail asks.

"I put a bullet through his eye."

"And which eye was that?" Mikhail prompts him further.

"His right eye," Asami replies.

"Remember when we met at the onsen?" Mikhail grins at Asami. "Where you, Fei, and Akihito had your threesome?"

Asami rolls his eyes. "That never happened. That was a fantasy wet dream for the fans."

"Well, in that so-called 'wet dream', Yuri had a patch over his right eye."

"So?" Asami says glaring at Mikhail.

"Look in the manuscript you have in your hand. Notice how you NEVER see the shooter's right eye?"

Asami leafs through the pages, frowning. He leafs through them again and growls, "God damn it! I didn't kill him?!"

"NO!" Akihito shakes his head violently. "I refuse to believe that man is still alive!"

"I don't know... sounds like a pretty solid argument to me," Sakazaki says, stroking his goatee. "Besides, aren't Kouyama's connections supposed to be from Eastern Europe? Who else could it be?"

"It's... it's... wait a minute," Akihito looks at Asami. "The shooter was about Asami's height and build... right?"

Asami gives Akihito an exasperated look. "You know it wasn't me."

"Wait, don't stop me until you've heard me out. The shooter is... Asami's evil twin brother!"

Asami frowns. "I don't have a twin brother."

"Yes! Yes, you do!" Akihito hysterically tries to convince him. "You two were separated at birth!"

"And besides," Fei Long smirks, "Asami already IS evil,"

"His... his EVIL-ER twin brother!" Akihito says in a panic.

"How long has it been since you two had sex?" Kuroda whispers to Asami.

"Not since Chapter 42... around the end of 2012," Asami sighs.

"Nearly 2 years. That's a long time..." Kuroda says, nodding.

Asami also nods, "That IS a long time." Asami stalks over to Akihito, grabs him, and throws him over his shoulder.

"Yuri's dead, right?! You never miss...!" Akihito says to him, with tears in his eyes.

"You can be sure I'm not going to miss THIS," Asami says, smacking Akihito's ass. "You and I are going home and having sex. Lots of it. We're going to do it for HOURS. Maybe even days..."

"Wait!" Kuroda tries to stop Asami before he can leave with Akihito. "I need to interrogate him before you take him!"

"Shouldn't you be interrogating that crotch stain over there on the floor?" Asami says, indicating toward Sudou.

"I guess," Kuroda sighs. "But it won't be nearly as much fun."

Mikhail sidles over to Fei Long and wiggles his eyebrows. "You little minx! Five different people, huh? You wanna make it six?"

 

**. . . . .  
**

**. .**

**Author's Note:**

>  _Previous chapter parodies: 1) "A Rare Viewfinder Meeting" [Pray in the Abyss- chapter 45, March 2014] and 2) "Another Rare Viewfinder Meeting" [Pray in the Abyss- chapter 46, May 2014] and 3) "A Hasty Viewfinder Meeting, Parts 1 & 2" [Pray in the Abyss- Chapter 47, July 2014] and 4) "Viewfinder Meeting Wars- Episode IV: A New Hope" [Pray in the Abyss- chapter 48, October 2014]_  
>    
>  _Also related: "A Questionable Viewfinder Meeting" [Questions from readers- May 2014]._
> 
>  
> 
> _The Viewfinder Series are the property of Yamane Ayano and Digital Manga Publishing. I claim exemption under the US Copyright "Fair Use" rule (Use in Parody) [17 U.S.C. § 107]_


End file.
